V-day not D-day or B-day
by theWindRunner
Summary: A short fic for Valentines Day. Nico and Owen(an OC) go for a walk in the woods and Reyna and Callie(another OC) decide to have a picnic. Has b/b and g/g. Rated T for romance and some suggestive sentences.


(A/N) Just a random Valentines Day fic. The first part features Nico and Owen(an OC). They are 14 and 13 respectively so it's about their first love. The second part has Reyna and Callie(another OC) who are at a more serious stage in their relationship because they are seventeen. Both are from other fanfics that I am writing though I am stuck in the Nico and Owen one. Reyna and Callie are from my fic Bad Idea but in that fic Callie has not been introduced by name. Enjoy!

* * *

** V-day**

Part 1:

"These are the horses." Owen said reaching up to pat the neck of a brown mare.

"My sister would love these." Nico commented looking on.

It was no secret that animals didn't like him because he reeked of death.

"Aren't you going to come and say hello?" asked Owen.

He had his guard down like he always did every time they were at the farm. Owen was all smiles and dimples and sparkling green-blue eyes. He was small because he hadn't yet hit his growth spurt. His freckles were coming out and he had his head tilted up to look at Nico.

Nico wanted to keep that smile on Owen's face but he really didn't believe that the horse would do anything but run away. Still he walked up to the edge of the corral and stuck his hand out. To his surprise the mare came over and sniffed it her warm breath tickling as she whinnied softly but didn't try to run.

"See. She likes you." Owen said giving the mare one last pat before she headed off.

"Most horses don't. In fact most animals don't." Nico stated flatly.

Owen looked up at him and gave him a strange look before saying, "Well our animals don't seem to mind you. The kittens and the big old barn cats snuggled up with you that first night. Old Tom is a smart dog and he likes you."

"I guess." Nico said with a shrug.

"Come on. No moping. Today is a special day." Owen declared.

"What day is it?" asked Nico surprised.

"Not telling. Only we don't have to be back in time for lunch. We've got the whole day to do what we want. The sun is our curfew." Owen said.

"It's not your birthday is it?" Nico asked furrowing his brow.

"No. Of course not silly. I was born in April. It isn't even close yet." Owen teased.

"Saint Patrick's day." guessed Nico as he followed Owen down the gravel path.

The black haired boy was relieved he hadn't missed such an important day.

"That's not for another month or so." Owen told him, "Follow me!"

They veered off the path and into the woods. There were no monsters in here and Owen knew his way around like he knew his alphabet. The knowledge was there he just had to take a minute and think. Nico stayed silent drinking up the beauty of the sun dappled forest as if he hadn't been in here everyday for the past month.

Owen lead him on a familiar hiking path then turned and headed off down a trail that lead to a log resting over a stream in a shallow gully. Nico's heartbeat quickened as he thought about all of the possibilities that resulted in him falling to his death but cautiously stepped onto the log. Owen standing in the middle turned around to see where Nico was. For a second Nico was afraid that it would be Owen who fell into the sunny stream below but he kept his balance.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Owen starting to walk back towards Nico.

"I'm enjoying the scenery." Nico retorted.

Owen laughed and began walking backwards while keeping an eye on Nico at the same time. Nico wondered how he could do it but both boys made it to the other side safe and sound.

They continued on seeing deer and birds as they wandered. The sun was rising higher into the sky as the forest scene was lit up and the rocks sparkled. It was only February so the temperature was still cold enough to warrant a light jacket but there was no snow on the ground. At a random point that only a true explorer would know, Owen turned into the bushes and they left every place that Nico had ever been behind them. This was unknown territory.

"So there's some place I want to show you." Owen said breaking the silence.

"Where?" asked Nico curiously.

"It's no where special in particular but it's nice to look at." Owen said trying hard to be casual.

"Like pretty girls nice?" asked Nico.

Owen shook his head and pointed out, "I've never found girls to be that interesting."

"Neither have I." Nico said a grin twisting his lips.

Owen turned back to look at him and rolled his eyes. Nico had told him that he was into men quite a long time ago.

"So what kind of nice then?" asked Nico.

"Natural. Like the forest." Owen muttered.

"And why are we heading there?" asked Nico confused.

He was used to swinging around the forest from ropes with Owen and his twenty other cousins. Usually the forest was good enough for any day; even for the rainy days.

"Like I said earlier: it's a special day." Owen said slightly pouting.

Nico resisted a strong urge to kiss the younger boy and asked instead, "And what day is it again?"

"The place where we're going is still on my uncle's land. It's just no one ever goes there now because it's through the forest and everything. It's a long way to walk but I think sometimes the walk is worth it but it's way far out. It's right on the boarder that he shares with the neighbours. I've only been there once and their kids go there all the time but they won't be there today. No one's really on the farm today anyway. It's special." Owen babbled nervous, "I did think to bring lunch though. It's in my pockets … and yours. I stuffed some in there when you weren't looking. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Why so nervous?" asked Nico.

Owen shook his head and stopped suddenly.

"Close your eyes." he demanded.

Nico did as he was told not even questioning Owen, who for all he knew could be leading him straight into a trap. Owen was behaving very out of character today.

Slowly Owen led Nico forward and Nico felt something rubbing up against his legs.

"Don't peek." cautioned Owen sounding excited.

Nico sighed but allowed the boy to lead him forwards another few steps.

"Open your eyes." Owen commanded.

Nico's eyes flew open and he was standing in a field full of flowers. They were wild flowers that can only be found out on the farm. The kind that is half flower half weed but pure beauty. The kind that the city would not appreciate unless it saw them in their natural setting and the kind that the cows loved to nibble on if they could get at them and that was only a few of the flowers in the field. There were buttercups, daisies, something soft and pink and a sky blue flower that was begging to be taken home. Nico had seen them once before in a vase when Owen's grandmother had come to visit. No one knew were they had come from nor who had picked them but they were admired as lovely. Nico had told Owen that when they were getting ready for bed and some more had shown up the next evening but this time for Nico.

"Could this mean…" thought Nico but he was interrupted.

"Nico." Owen's voice called low and quiet.

Nico spun around and saw Owen standing with his hands behind his back.

"So I heard you liked these." Owen said inching closer, "And I thought you'd like to see where they grew."

Owen pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

"Today is Valentines Day and it's a tradition to give flowers to those that you like." Owen explained.

Nico groaned internally. He had forgotten that it was Valentines Day.

"I just wanted you to understand the significance of the gesture if you take them." Owen stated boldly looking into Nico's eyes and holding the flowers out.

Nico was stunned and it took a few seconds for him to get his head around it. Owen, the whole reason why he was on this farm, was admitting that he had feelings for Nico. With shaking hands Nico reached out and grabbed the flowers looking down at the assortment. When he glanced back up he noticed Owen was closer than before.

"One more thing before lunch." Owen whispered.

Then Owen stood on his toes and kissed Nico lightly on the cheek. It wasn't the fleeting butterfly kiss that you give to a friend but it wasn't the kiss of a lover who had experience and confidence. It was a promise; a small, weightless, delicate, feathery promise. Nico liked it and bent down to give Owen a promise of his own.

Reassured Owen looked up at him grinning. He was back to being the master of the wild.

"Let's eat lunch." Owen declared, "I packed your favourite."

* * *

Part 2:

Reyna was lying on her stomach in the grass. Her feet were in the air and she was reading a very engrossing novel. Not a love story but a book on military tactics employed during Napoleon's conquest of Europe. She was so enthralled that she didn't notice her girlfriend until she put her finger in the book.

"Callie," Reyna said hiding her surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Watching you." Callie replied with a shrug, "I've been blocking your light for a good five minutes. Interesting?"

"Napoleon." explained Reyna, "He's always interesting."

"So…" began Callie, "I did something today."

"What?" asked Reyna.

Callie gestured for Reyna to look behind her. Under a tree was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of illegally acquired wine. Reyna set her book down and gave Callie a meaningful look which then got directed at the wine.

"Oh just here and there." Callie said inspecting her shoelaces.

Reyna moved over to the blanket and sat down. Her girlfriend followed and sat down beside her. Before Reyna had a chance to even see what was in the casket Callie had her flat on her back.

"Seriously?" Reyna asked an eyebrow rose, "Right her in the park?"

"No." Callie said with a laugh helping her girlfriend up, "Just wanted to see what you'd do."

Then it was Reyna's turn to pin Callie to the ground.

"What about you." Reyna breathed in Callie's ear.

"I'm sure the mortals wouldn't see a thing but there's something else I need to do today." Callie said her eyes as serious as in a battle.

Reyna let her up confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Have a picnic with my girlfriend. Isn't it obvious?" Callie joked.

"Only that?" questioned Reyna looking around for danger.

"No. Relax. There aren't any monsters around today. Let's just say that I traded someone favours." Callie said playing with the grass, "Aphrodite if you want to know whom."

"What kind of favours?" asked Reyna eyes narrowing.

"Clothes more precisely. I officially have no more dresses in my wardrobe." Callie admitted blushing.

"Are you sure?" Reyna questioned noticing the blush.

"Yes. I swear on my honour. You can call Aurum and Argentum if you'd like." Callie said raising her right hand in pledge.

"No." Reyna sighed moving closer to her girlfriend as she finished scanning the park.

Callie fidgeted nervously and then pulled Reyna onto her lap.

"How old fashioned are you?" Callie asked.

"Not very old fashioned." Reyna decided then added, "Unless you want to try something right here and right now in the park. Then I am very old fashioned."

Callie laughed and called on her inner strength. Reyna snuggled up to Callie and breathed in her strawberry scented hair.

Using one arm to cradle Reyna Callie used the other to pull something out from the picnic basket.

"So this isn't for all times. It's only for now. If you accept and at anytime during out adult lives you decide you want to ditch me you can okay." Callie told Reyna looking in her eyes.

Reyna blinked confused.

"Why would I ever ditch you?" she asked pleased that the furiously blushing Callie wanted her when they both started their adult lives.

"Reyna, who will kill me if I say your last name, will you sort of, kind of, marry me?" asked Callie getting the little box open.

In it was a ring of the praetor purple colour that Reyna loved so much. The band was white gold and the stones set in the band were sparkling, clear cut, real, amethysts.

Reyna picked it up and looked it over. It must have cost a fortune and they weren't even eighteen yet.

"Okay Callie, who I will kill if you ever use my full name, I will kind of, sort of, marry you." Reyna said letting Callie slip the ring onto her ring finger.

It fit perfectly and Reyna had to be suspicious.

"You already gave me a ring remember?" Callie pointed out pulling her necklace out of her shirt.

On it was one of Reyna's rings from New Rome. It was not a fancy as what now rested on Reyna's finger but she loved it all the same and since she loved it she had given it to Callie. It was one of many rings that she had which were enchanted to give protection.

"I used it to size that one." Callie admitted still a bright red.

"So I'm going to be with you forever and ever." Reyna contemplated the possibility.

"You are mine forever and everyday." Callie said then seeing Reyna's look, "Or I could belong to you."

Reyna rolled her eyes and then felt Callie's lips on her own. They were soft and sweet like always but this time the kiss had more meaning that just 'I love you'.

"Shall we eat lunch my love?" asked Callie turning around to grab the basket.

It was no where in sight. Shaking out the blanket Callie looked around in confusion as if it may have been concealing the basket. Then she rolled it up and stuffed it into her backpack along with Reyna's book. She shouldered her pack but still the basket was still no where to be found.

"Or we could chase the Stoll brothers instead." suggested Reyna.

The two aforementioned miscreants were hightailing it out of the park with the basket. A hellhound came bounding after them. Callie swore under her breath.

"I should have made Aphrodite promise no mischief of any kind for the whole afternoon." she groaned.

Reyna was already on her feet with her spear drawn. Callie took the offered hand drawing her own sword. Then the two girls shot after the hellhound. They needed to defeat it before it got the Stoll brothers. Conner and Travis were their prey.

HAPPY (early) VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
